A Vampire's Daughter
by twird96
Summary: Bella gets raped and gets pregant. Soon after she gets turned by James. She runs away to Forks. Then she meet the Cullens. But she and her daughter are not safe for long.
1. Bella

**Chapter One: Bella**

**Hey people! i know others have their own versions of this story but, this came to me one day and i thought, why not? if anyone has a story like this or has read 1, I'm not trying 2 steel any story! plz enjoy!**

**P.S. i suck at spelling and grammar!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: how much do u want 4 twilight?**

**SM: $999,999,999,999,999.99**

**ME: i have $1.72.**

**SM: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: Darn!**

**BPOV:**

My life is much different from most people my age. I'm Isabella Maire Swan, called Bella, I am 17, a junior, a signal mother, and a vampire. 'What! How?' you may ask. Well, when I was 16, I was walking home when day and someone pulled me in an ally. The scumbag raped me. I still can't believe it. The headlines all read, 'Police Chief's Daughter, Raped!' He was never caught.

Then I ended up getting pregnet. I desided to keep and raise the baby as my own. All went well though the pregnetsy. My mother and father would help me through it all. My baby girl was born a few days before my birthday and I named her Vanessa Renee Swan**(A/N: in my story, She looks just like Bella)**, after my grandmother and mother. My mom soon nicknamed her Nessie like her mother. For two weeks, all was well. Until I walked home and saw my mother and father dead on the floor.

A red eyed man with blood dripping off his mouth was standing in the room. He looked at me and smiled, licking his lips. I was petrified. I was worried for my life but, more so for Nessie's. He took a step towards me, looking me up and down. I unfroze and shakily said,

"Do what you want to me but, please don't hurt my baby!" I said. He smiled.

"You will make a fine mate." He said and lung at me. For three days I burned. I was in worse pain then during Nessie's birth. I finally woke. I looked around and saw the man.

"What am I?" I asked, shoked at my own voice. He smiled.

"We are vampires. We run faster, stronger, and have better senses then any human, sparkle in the sunlight, never sleep, can look in mirrors, live forever, stakes and crosses don't bug us, and drink blood. Also, Newborns, such as yourself, are even more powerful." He said. I was shocked but, strangely believed it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Silly me. I'm James and I will be your mate. Or as you would say, boyfriend or husband, only forever." He said, with an evil smile on his face. I didn't like him or trust him. I wouldn't be his mate! I suddenly saw that Nessie was no where to be seen.

"Were is my baby?" I asked angrily. The smile went from his face.

"In the other room, relax. I didn't think you would want to kill her." He said but, the look non my face made him run to get her. The speed was hard for me to keep up with. When he came down, I quickly took me baby from him. My throat burned but, I ignored it and held her tight. She shivered lightly at my touch. Strange. I looked at James.

"Oh, to humans, we look extreamly beautiful, pale, and are cold-skined. Well to anyone, you would be beautful." He said. I looked in the mirror and saw that I was beautiful. I used to be plain and boaring but, wow! I then knew I would need a plan to get away from him. One quickly came and I prayed it would work.

"James, my darling" I am mentally barfing, "I'm going to get some things for me and my little baby before we go. You wait here." I said and ran upstairs with Nessie. He didn't follow. I went into my room and pack a few of mine and Nessie's clothes, my ipod, cell phone, laptop, a few pictures of my family, and all my money. I went Into my parent's rooms and grabbed all the money in the stash along with their bank cards. I grabbed my mother's wedding ring and put it all in the bag. I decided I'd go to Forks, Washington, my grandmother's home town. I went down stairs.

"Okay my darling, let's get going, you need to hunt." James said.

"What, you though I'll going with you? Not happening!" I said.

"You think you can run from me? I'm a tracker!" He said. Some thing told me that he wouldn't find me. I ran as fast as I could away from him. I ran for hours and finally stopped to give some food for Nessie. I bought the formula and she gladly took it. I looked around and didn't know where I was. I found a gas station and went inside. The guy looked up at me and stared.

"How can I help you?" He said in a voice he must have thought seductive. It grossed me out.

"I need a map." I said. He frowned down at Nessie and pointed to the formula. I walked slowly and grabbed one. I saw I in lower Washington. I though I was about three hours from Forks. I went to the ATM and took all of my parents money. I put it in my purse. I was about to leave when the guy cleared his throat.

"Is there anything else you want?" He asked, putting emthisis on anything.

"No." I said and walked out. I went out into the woods and took off. I got to Forks and and bought an apartment. The owner was nice and I asked if there were any daycare places in town. She said no. I set up the house and called the school. I signed up and talked to Principal. He gave me permission to take me baby to my classes and told me to come pick up a special pass**(A/N: im pretty sure u cant do that in real life but this is a story about sparkely vampires so go with it!)**. I was going to start school with my baby. Little did I know what was to come.

**Did i do good? do u like the story? I hope so! Bella's powers are a shield and she has a sixth sense to things like when someone is lieing, to her baby, and to go with people! Reviews are like shirtless Edwards feeding us cookies!**


	2. School and The Cullens

**Chapter Two: School and The Cullens**

**Hey, I'm back! I though u guys would like another chapter! Enjoy!**

**I suck at spelling and grammer!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: OMG! Santa!**

**Santa: and what do u want 4 christmas?**

**ME: Twilight and Edward Cullen!**

**Santa: I was u who send the death threats! I cant give them 2 u**

**ME: Grrr!**

**BPOV:**

I got myself ready for school. I fed and put Nessie in a baby carrier. I didn't have a car so I am going to run to school. I was going to be a junoir. I grabbed my ipod and cell phone and threw them in my bag. I looked at my eyes and frowned. My eyes were back. I don't think that's good.

When I got to school, everyone staired at me. I quickly walked up to the office. I got my all my stuff and went to leave when some dorky kid came up to me. He smelted good but, I ignorred it. He froze and staired when he saw Nessie. I just glared at him and walked away. I knew people would look at me as a slut but, I didn't care. If we lifed forever, I'd move soon anyway.

I went to English and had the teacher, Ms. Smith sign my slip. She was nice enough not to made me intoduce myself in front of the class. She sat next to a nice looking girl.

"I have a meeting so talk quietly to your neighbor."

"Hi, I'm Angela." She said kindly. She didn't look like the gossiping type so I smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Bella and this cutie right her is Nessie." I cued, tickling her lightly as she gigled. Angela smiled.

"Aw! She adorable! Can I hold her?" She asked. I smiled and nodded. I genatly picked Nessie up and put her in Angela's hands. Nessie smiled and made cueing noise at Angela. We both smiled.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" She ask. I smiled.

"Thanks but, no thanks. I may sit by my self unless someone joines me." I told her. She nodded and we talked about random things untill the end of class. In Spanish and Trig, I sat to a girl who whispered about me to a neighbor nonstop. I didn't like her and she gave me a look that I didn't trust. I've been geting feeling about people and I think it would be wise to just go with them.

Soon it was History, and some kid that reminded me of a dog kept saying sugestive comments. I ignorred him and played with Nessie. Finally it was lunch and I sat at the first emty table. Soon a smelled a simaller to James but, not the same. Suddenly, five people came into the room. I looked at them all. Pale, beautiful, and the sent. They must be vampires.

They took my sent and froze. I just looked at the. I saw their eyes and were confused. Gold? I though they were red? They slowly walked over to me. The pixie came up to me first.

"I'm Alice! This is Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward." She said as she pointed to each. I got a good feeling about them, so I smiled at them.

"I'm Bella. Why are your eyes gold?" I asked.

"Because we drink animals, not humans unlike you." Rosalie Snarled.

"No, I haven't drank from humans one!" I said, picking up Nessie. They all froze, not noticing before.

"Who is this?" Asked Emmett. Everyone was staring at me, other then Rosalie who was stairing at Nessie.

"This is Nessie." I told them. Jasper looked looked confused.

"How can you stand the sent?" He asked.

"I could never hurt my daughter." I said.

"She's your daughter?" Asked Edward. I nodded.

"How?" Rosalie asked. I went to answer and the bell rang.

"I'll meet you after school, we can talk at your house." I said. I slowly walked to Bio. I sat down and Edward came in the room and sat next to me. I smiled. We did a simple project and finished in minutes.

"So, what's your daughter's name?" He asked. I smiled and held her closer to Edward.

"This is Nessie. Nessie, meet Edward." I said. Edward gentaly shook her little hand. She giggled and when he pulled away, she grabbed his finger. I laughed.

"She likes you, don't you Nessie?" I cued. She giggled some more. Edward laughed. Suddenly Mr. Banner came up.

"You should be doing your work, not playing with your baby, Ms. Swan." He said.

"Oh, we're done." I told him. He frowned and turned to Edward.

"Mr. Cullen, don't you think you should let Isabella do some of the work?" He asked.

"It's Bella and I did three of the five." I said irritated. He frowned at me.

"Have you done this lab before?" He asked. I was getting really annoyed.

"Yeah, we were a lot farther ahead at my last school." I told him and he turrned a bit red and walked away. Edward growled and him quietly. I looked at him.

"He is thinking inapropret thoughts about you." He growled. I glared at the teacher's back. Thoughts of that night came into my head. I took a deep breath and looked at my darling. She was my light. She seemed to sence my feeling and patted my cheek. I smiled at her. My perfect angel. I looked at Edward and saw him staring at us with a slight smile.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked. Her looked hesitant but, nodded. I gentaly place her in him arms. He didn't look completely sure. Nessie giggled and tried to grab his messy hair. We laughed.

"Babies have such inosent minds." He said and I froze.

"You read minds?" I asked.

"Yeah but, for some reason I can't read yours." He said. I felt relieved.

"Does anyone else have powers in your family?" I asked.

"Alice is psycic and Jasper is an empath." He explained. I nodded and the bell rang. I took Nessie back and she looked kinda sad. I waved good-bye and we walked to gym. Since it was my first day I was aloud to sit out. I played with Nessie the whole time. Soon the bell rang, ending school. I was nervous and Nessie patted my cheek. I smiled at her.

"Your right. We'll get through it all." I said aloud.

**Cliffy!! Wow! How do you think the Cullens react. Babies are senitive to emotions so I put that in. Please ReViEw ReViEw ReViEw!!!!!!**


	3. Stories

**Chapter Three: Stories**

**Hey guys! Did you miss me? Or at least my story writing? Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

**I suck at spelling and grammer!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Emmett?**

**Emmett: What?**

**Me: Do I not, not own Twilight?**

**Emmett: Ummmmmmm, Yes?**

**ME: YAY! *Jasper walks in***

**Jasper: No confusing Emmett! You'll brake him! Plus You don't own Twilight!**

**Me: Grrrrr!**

**BPOV:**

I slowly walked to the parking lot. I was kinda nervous about it all. I got into the parking lot.

"BELLA!!!!!" Screamed a little pixie. I smiled and shook my head. Crazy, hyper, psycic pixie. I walked over to her. "Where's your car?" she asked, confused.

"Huh? When did I get a car?" I asked. She got an evil look in her eyes I did like.

"Well get in!" Yelled Emmett. I smiled and hopped in. I Nessie in my lap and held her tight. I played peek-a-boo with her. I saw everyone looking at me. Nessie quickly fell asleep. Soon we pulled up to a beautiful house. Wait, not house, Mansion! It was huge! I got out of the car and stared. Alice came up do me.

"You have a beautiful home." I told her. She smiled and led me inside. I looked around, amassed.

"Hello. You must be Bella." A voice said. I looked and saw a beautiful woman. She reminded me of snow white. I smiled and nodded. She looked at sleeping Nessie and her eyes widened. She looked me.

"I'll explain in a minute." I told her. She nodded.

"I'm Esme." She told me. I walked into the living room and sat down. Soon Everyone was in there. Alice and Edward sat next to me. Alice spoke up.

"When Carlisle gets her, you can explain." She said and I nodded. After about five minutes the front door opened and a beautiful man came out.

"What is this about a new vampire?" He asked Alice. I cleared my throat. He turned to me. "Oh, Hello. I'm Carlisle." He said. He went to shake my hand and his eyes widened slightly at Nessie. I sighed. Alice noticed.

"Would you like us to say our stories first?" She asked. I nodded. She cleared her throat. "My past is......... I don't remember!!" She said in a dramatic fashion. I cracked a smile.

"I was atacked by a vampire during the 1600's." Carlisle, said. Wow. He doesn't look a day over 25.

"Rosalie had Carlisle change me after a bear attacked." Emmett said.

"I jumped off a cliff when my baby died." Esme said. I nodded sadlyand held Nessie a little closer.

"Spanish influensa." Edward said.

"Newborn wars." Jasper said. I was confused so he added, "I'll explian later." So I nodded.

"I was raped by my fiancee." Rosalie said, glaring at me. I felt anger, understanding, sadness. Jasper gave me a look but, I ignored it. I took a deep breath and Nessie woke up. She looked up and smiled and me. She looked around and saw Edward. She looked at me, then Edward.

"Edward" I started, "Your little buddy wants you to hold her again." I told him. He smiled at Nessie and reached for her. I set her in his arms.

"Hi Nessie." He cued. She giggled. Emmett laughed.

"She's got Eddie baby-talking!" He giggled. I smiled at him.

"She's gonna be a heart breaker. No one can resist her charm." I told him. Nessie looked at Emmett and reached her arms out. He look absolutely scared. I giggled.

"Come on Emmett! Unlike you, she doesn't bite." I teased. He gentaly took Nessie fron Edward. He held her the right way.

"Hey Nessie." He said in a normal voice. She smiled at him and cued. Me and Emmett awed.

"Did Emmett just aw?!?!" Jasper asked in a fake stunded voice. Emmett frowned.

"You hold her then!" he said. Jasper took her and she looked at him. He smiled at him and blew spit bubbles. Jasper smiled a goofy smile. I giggled. Alice was bouncing in her seat. Jasper pasted her to Alice who stopped bouncing. She grabbed Alice's hair and tugged. Alice took her hand away.

"No Nessie." She said. Nessie got a really sad look on her face. Alice sighed and let her tug it. Rosalie looked at Nessie with a sad look on her face.

"Rosalie," I called "Do you want to hold her?" I asked. She nodded and smiled. Alice paced her to Rosalie. She smiled up at her and soon fell asleep in her arms. I smiled and sighed. I knew I had to say my story.

"Last year I was raped." I started. everyone looked up at me. Rosalie had a look of horror on her face. "My dad was the police chief. He tried so hard to catch the scumbag but, never did. I later got pregnant. I had a normal birth with Nessie but, two weeks later, I came home to my parents dead on the floor.

"The vamire changed me to be his mate but, I ran away. He's a tracker but, I get these feeling that I go with and I got a feeling he couldn't track me. So I ran here. Then I met you." I told them all.

"So how old are you?" Jasper asked. I thought for a moment.

"About three days." I said and his eyes widened.

"Three days without hunting and having your baby?" He said. Carlisle looked shocked.

"You haven't hunted?" He asked. I nodded. "Well, we'll have to take you!" He said.

**I know I'm evil, another cliffy! Was it good? Did u like? **

**Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Hunting and Hide me!

**Chapter Four: Hunting and Hide me!!!**

**Hey guys! I'm so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated! I got caught up with my other stories, my new contest, and my sequel to War Family that I forgot about this! IM SORRY! Please don't take away my snuggie! GUESS WHAT!!! I GOT A BETA!!! The wonderful ****TEAMEJforeverloveTWILIGHT**** is being so awesome and helping me. I will try to update more, On with the story!**

**Warning: Has small Breaking Dawn spoilers. I tried to do some different things but, some things are similar!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Trish And Ash: *Singing* ABCDEFG, Vampires are eating we! One's hair is red, another's is blue. The blond one just ate my shoe! Now we're running for our life, the red one's got a butcher knife! ABCDEFG, Vampires are eating we! (Originally the gummy Bear song, I Twilight-a-fied it! You can find the original one on twird96's profile)  
Bella: Nice song.  
Trish: Can we own Twilight then?  
Edward: It's not that good!  
Ash: Gummy Bears, Attack!  
Emmett: AHHHHHHH! GUMMY BEARS!!! MY WORST FEAR!  
Bella: Even though you scared Emmett, you still can't own Twilight!!!!  
Ash: DANG! Are we ever going to own Twilight?  
Emmett: Probably not.  
Ash: Way to ruin my dream Emmett. *in tears*  
Trish: Oh we will one of these days! MUHAHA!!**

**BPOV:**

"Um, okay." I said. He smiled widely at me. I kinda felt like a science experiment. I suddenly felt calm and smile at Jasper.

"Edward, Emmett, and I will take her." Alice said. I nodded and looked at Nessie and Rose.

"I'll take care of her." She said, guessing what I was thinking. I smiled at her and walked with everyone else.

"Fallow us!" Alice said and they took off running. I ran after them and quickly caught up. We ran for about ten minutes before they stopped. I ran ahead a bit before stopping and turning around. I quickly ran toward them.

"So, what am I hunting?" I asked, scanning the forest.

"Elk." Alice said.

"Hey! I wanted to hunt grizzlies!" Emmett whined.

"There're easies for first timers." Edward argued. Emmett nodded but pouted. I cracked a smile at that. Emmett will be Emmett.

"So… What now?"I asked.

"Close your eyes," Edward said. I complied. "Now, what do you smell?" He asked.

I smelled everything. The water, trees, flowers, and more. It was wonderful. I soon smelt what he was looking for.

"Seven by the river?" I asked.

"Yep! Let's eat!" Emmett exclaimed. I heard a smack.

"Bella first." Alice said. I smiled at that. Emmett may be Emmett but, Alice will always be Alice.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"What do you feel like doing?" Edward asked back. I began to give into my instincts. I ran toward the river and attacked the first blood sores. It numbed the burn a bit but, I needed more. I dove into another. Better still but, one more for safe keeping. I leaped to it but something better hit my nose.

My head snapped toward the smell and I began running. I felt others coming after me but, before I could react, I tripped. Grr! Ever as a vampire I have no balance! I demand a refund! I did a face plant and realized what I had been about to do.

I shot up and saw the Cullens looking at me, waiting for me to move. I ran away from them and the delicious smell. I felt the run after me but, I kept going. I ran for a while before I stopped and sat with my knees up and sobbed. I was almost like James; I almost took those people's life's. Just like my parents. I felt them come up to me. I lay still and cried.

"Bella?" Alice asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. I didn't move.

"Bella?" Emmett said with the same tone. I didn't react.

"Bella?" Edward said. I almost moved but stayed the same. I just kept crying. My tears aching to fall.

"Maybe we should take her back to the house." Emmett said. They quietly agreed.

"Bella? Come on, let's go back." Alice said. I didn't move. Alice sighed.

"Edward, carry her." She told Edward. I felt him pick me up. They ran to the house quickly. I was too upset to try to see how long it took. We were through the front door and I was put on the coach.

"What's wrong with Bella? What happened? Is she okay?" Carlisle asked. Everyone raced to the room.

"While Bella was hunting, some human's scent came over her." Alice said.

"Oh no!" Esme whispered.

"Poor Bella!" Carlisle whispered.

"She didn't hurt them." Edward said. Their heads shot up.

"What how?" Carlisle asked sounding shocked and curious.

"She caught their scent and we went to grab her but, she tripped. She did a face plant and snapped out of it. She ran away then broke down crying." Alice explained.

"Why is she crying?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I almost did what James did," I started, their heads snapping up. "Those people have families, friends, and people who care about them. I almost killed them." I said, my voice braking at the last bit. Jasper sent me calm waves and I smiled at him.

"Bella, you stopped yourself. You didn't hurt them. You are not James." Edward said, rubbing my arm. I gave him a small smile.

I looked over at Rose and saw my baby looking at me with sad eyes. She saw I was upset and wanted to comfort me. I looked at Rose and she smiled at me. She walked over and gave me Nessie. I smiled at her.

"Nessie is thinking that she doesn't like it when you cry." Edward said. I smiled at him and held her tightly. My perfect baby. I saw Esme looking at her.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked. Esme's smile doubled in size and walked over to me. I passed her over and smiled at the motherly look of Esme. Alice suddenly jumped up.

"We need to take you shopping!!!" She said. I looked at her wide eyed.

"NO!" I yelled. Alice frowned at me.

"Yes!

"NO!

"YES!"

"NO!

"NO!"

"YES! Dang!" I said. And evil smile appeared on her face.

"Hide me!" I yelled and ran from her. We kept running in circles until she jumped on me.

"NO!!! LET GO OF ME!! I HATE SHOPPING! LET ME GO!" I yelled kicking and screaming. She dragged me to the car and locked me inside. Evil pixie.

"You are coming shopping!" She said. I rolled down the window.

"HELP! DON'T LET HER TAKE ME! I HATE SHOPPING! PLEASE! PLEASE!" I begged them. They all shrugged. Grr! They will pay when I get back.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Like it? REVIEW or we will steal your snuggie!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Pranks

**Chapter Five: Pranks**

**Hey guys! What's up? I'm updating cuz I didn't last week, sorry! Enjoy and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ash: One day we will own Twilight  
Trish: Yep  
Emmett: Nope  
Trish: Yep  
Emmett: Nope  
Trish: Yep  
Emmett: Nope  
Trish: Yep  
Emmett: Yep  
Trish: Nope....I MEAN YES WE WILL AND U WONT STOP US!  
Emmett: OK OK! crazy humans  
Ash: Thank you, now let us get back to our work.**

**BPOV:**

They are going to pay. I had to shop with that pixie for 8 HOURS! I already have my revenge for everyone though, I'm not pranking Esme or Carlisle. They are perfect pranks. Emmett will be proud….until it's his turn *evil laugh*.

I start with Jasper. I sit next to him and stare at him. He looks at me strangely. I smile evilly.

"Jasper?" I ask with an innocent voice. I can tell her feels my evilness coming off in waves. "What's your favorite book? Cuz' if it's The Real War **(A/N: Made up book name. I don't think there is a real one) **you may need another copy." I told him. His eyes widened.

"You didn't!" He said. I shook my head.

"I didn't, Emmett did." I said and at that moment, Emmett walked into the room. Jasper tackled him and they began to wrestle. I walked over to Edward's room and took a huge section of CDs out and hid them in my room along with Jasper's book. I then put a pile of broken CDs on the floor.

"EDWARD!" I yelled. He came in his room and stared at the pile in horror. "I tried to stop them but, Emmett and Jasper did it." I told him. He and I ran down stairs and he jumped on them both. I smiled and walked into Rosalie's room. Took her purse and put it in Edward's room with the stuff dumped out all over his bed. I took a few things aside and hid them.

"Rosalie?" I called. She ran in the room and her eyes went wide.

"What?!?!?!?!" She yelled. I shrugged.

"I don't know why he did it. I just found the stuff. I think he's fighting with Emmett and Jasper down stairs." I told her. She ran down to the boys and I heard more yelling. I went into Alice's room and took a bunch of random close and through them in the hiding spot. I then made a fire and made the choice to 'burn all her close'. I then quickly put some rags in the flames.

I heard Alice run into her room and run out here. Her eyes were mad then very sad.

"Why!!" She sobbed.

"Emmett dared me to. Then he said that if I didn't he'd tell Newton I secretly loved him. I can't go through school like that without therapy Ali!!!" I told her with a tear-filled voice. She then let out an animal cry and ran inside. I walked in after her and saw Esme, holding Nessie, and looked at her children with a confused look on her face.

"Do I want to know?" She asked me.

"Probably not." I told her. She shook her head and walked into the other room. I then decided I had had enough fun.

"HEY!!!!!!" I yelled. They all stopped to look at me. "No of you guys did anything. This is all revenge for letting Alice take me shopping." They all gasped at me. I smiled and Emmett hugged me.

"I'M SO PROUD!!!!!!!" He yelled/sobbed. "I CAN NOW TRULY CALL YOU MY SISTER!!!!"

"Sweet!" I said and hugged him back. Everyone just shook their heads at us.

"You guys need to go to school." Esme told us. We nodded.

"Hey Bella, want a ride to school?" Edward asked.

"Well, I think that Nessie would need a car seat." I told them. Alice then held up a empty car seat box.

"One step ahead of you." She said and I giggled. "You, Nessie, and Edward will ride in the Volvo. The rest of us will take Rose's BMW.

"Oh, you shouldn't have to do that for me." I said.

"It's no problem. Besides, I really want to show off my Baby." Rosalie said. I smiled at her, then shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. I've got to run to my house real quickly though." I told them. They nodded.

"I'll pick you up there." Edward said and I nodded. Nessie and I ran to the house. I ran in, changed mine and Nessie's clothes, and grabbed her formula. Soon I walked outside. Ms. Pola **(A/N: I decided to give the land lady a name cuz' I'm board.) **came out.

"Oh, hello dear. How are you and little Nessie this morning?" She asked. Though I didn't know her well, I could tell she was a gossip.

"Oh, I'm waiting for my ride to get here. I don't have a car so a friend offered to give us a ride." I said and she nodded. About 30 seconds later, Edward's Volvo popped into site. I walked over to it and saw Ms. Pola's shocked face. I strapped Nessie in and hopped in.

"Let's go." I said and we quickly drove to school.

**What you think? I know it's a little short but, I updated!**

_**HAPY HALLOWEEN!**_


	6. Don’t Mess With a Mom or her Baby

**Chapter Six: Don't Mess With a Mom or her Baby**

**Hey, WE'RE BACK! Don't kill us for not updating, we've had trouble on Fanfiction lately.**

**New Moon ROCKED!**

**WARNING!: LAUNGAGE IN THIS CHAPTER THAT ISN'T SO NICE! I BLANK PARTS OF IT OUT BUT ITS STILL THERE! *******************

**Disclaimer:**

**Trish: New Moon was just wow!  
Ash: I know right!  
Jasper: It was okay. Did anyone else notice that they said my power in this one but, not the first?  
Ash: GASP! They must think everyone reads the books like us.  
Trish: Yeah! Edward, come here!  
Edward: But I won rock-paper-scissors!  
Ash: Whatever. Did you like how Bella "saw" you in New Moon?  
Edward: It was cool. Though, I really don't think I look THAT much like Cedric from Harry Potter!  
Trish: Eh.  
Rosalie: Aren't you guys here to say something?  
Ash: Homework sucks?  
Trish: Cookies are yummy?  
Jasper: I'm a walking chill pill?  
Edward: I know what your thinking?  
Rosalie: How about these freaks don't own Twilight?  
Trish: Yeah, cuz' if we did, you would have been able to eat chocolate!  
Alice: I WANT CHOCOLATE!!!  
Ash: We were hoping you would say that.....  
To Be Continued!**

**BPOV:**

We drove up to the school. The second I stepped out of Edward's Volvo with Nessie, the whispering started. I looked at Edward and he gave me an 'Ignore-them-and-your-life-will-be-simpler' look. I sighed but nodded. We walked over to the other Cullens and Emmett came up and hugged me in a huge bear hug.

"I like to breathe Emmett" I managed to get out. He let me go and turned to Nessie.

"How my favorite munchkin doing?" He asked her. She smiled and blew a kiss.

"AW!!!" Everyone said. Rose came over and gave me a look.

"Yes, you can." I told her. She smiled and took Nessie from me. Nessie grabbed a piece of her hair and she didn't even mind. It was so sweet! I smiled at them and turned to the others. I saw Alice looking me up and down.

"What?" I asked her. She looked at me and glared. I flinched away from her. What did I do?

"What are you wearing? I didn't buy this outfit for you! This belt is so last month! Those shoes don't go with that shirt! And what did I tell you about wearing sweatpants?!?!?!" She yelled. I started at her like she was crazy. I turned to Rose and took Nessie back.

"Back away slowly, back away slowly, back away slowly……RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!" I screamed. I then took off running at human pace to my class. I heard Alice huff and the rest of them laugh.

I soon arrived at my first class. I heard a lot of whispers which I ignored. I saw Angela smile sadly at me.

"Hey." I told her. She frowned and sighed.

"Hey. I just wanted to tell you, Jessica and others are starting rumors about you and Nessie." She told me sadly. I frowned.

"They can say whatever they want about me but, if I catch them saying one bad word about Nessie, I will not be happy. And when I'm not happy, I rearrange people's faces." I told her in a semi-deadly voice. She nodded, understanding and we began our work.

Soon after it was time for the two classes I had with Jessica. She kept looking at me and giggling. I glared at her and she shut up. I smiled smugly.

I then went to History. The Dog-boy as I now call his kept sending me weird looks. First sad, then envy, then anger, and lastly hope. I'm very glad I'm not a mind reader because I think I may have puked at his thoughts. The class was finally over and I was glad to go to lunch. Unfortunately, Jessica stopped me in the halls.

"So, are you sleeping with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm not. Though, I know you wish you did." I said. She glared at me.

"At least I'm not a B****!" She said, pointing her finger at me. My eyes widened. I cover Nessie's ears. I glared at her. She flinched but, held her ground.

"Call me what you want and point you little fingers at me all you want. Just remember, when you point a finger, three will point back at you." I told her calmly. She looked at her fingers to check and glared at me.

"At least I'm not the mother of a b******!!!" She yelled. At that moment, the Cullen's came around the corner. The then glared Jessica.

"What did she just say about our little buddy?" Edward asked out loud. Emmett and Jasper both cracked their fingers and Jessica gulped. I took Nessie and passed her to Rose. I took a pony-tail holder and tied my hair up. I went up to Jessica and pushed her up against the lockers.

"Listen up! You can say whatever you want about me. You can call me all the names that tiny brain of yours can cook up and I'll give you a come-back. But you say one more bad word about my baby, and I'll rearrange your face so bad, you'll need another nose job, you got that?" I asked. She nodded quickly and I dropped her. I turned to the Cullens, took Nessie back, and we walked into the cafeteria.

The second we sat down, the whispering doubled from the morning. I sighed and rocked Nessie. She smiled at me, as if knowing what I did was for her.

"Bella, I have one thing to say to you. You sure can start a cat fight!" Emmett told me before cracking up. I rolled my eyes and Rose slapped the back of his head.

"She deserved it." Rose said, with Alice nodding in agreement.

"She's just jealous of you." Jasper said. That explains a lot.

"She almost wet her pants when you pushed her against the lockers." Edward told me and we burst out laughing. That increased the whispering even more! The bell rang and we went to our classes.

Edward and I sat down and Mr. Banner turned on a movie. Something about cell membranes I think. The second the lights went off two things happened. Nessie went out like a light and I felt this weird electric current in between Edward and me. By the strange looks he was giving me, I think he felt it too. We sat through the whole movie. I had no clue what went on. It was so strange.

When the movie went off, Edward didn't say a word and neither did I. I wasn't going to say anything so I just waved it off and left. I got to gym and the coach told me I wouldn't have to play. Apparently, they were short on uniforms and had none in my size. I was okay with that so I sat with Nessie. She smiled at me and I rocked her gently. Before I knew it, it was time to go. I got my stuff and went to the Volvo.

I wonder what crazy adventures we will get into today.

**What do you thing? I know it had mean words but I * them out. Did Jessica get what she deserved? Tell me if Bella should clean her clock?**


	7. Must Read, Don't Kill Me

********This is going on ALL my stories mentioned below-plus my contest-so you don't have to go through and read every one**********

**Dear my loving readers:**

**Please don't kill me. I hate to do this but I'm taking a break from writing. I haven't had the time or energy to update lately and when I get the computer I have writer's block. I've tried a lot to get back on it and write new chapters for some of my "forgotten" stories. I know you will be mad at me but, I have to. Besides, I'm going out of state after Christmas and I will have very little internet access. **

**Here's the deal, I will still be on Fanfiction (minus Dec. 25 to about the first of Jan. because I will be out of town) and I will still be taking story entries. If you are entering my contest and need to enter, **_**the date has been moved one last time to Jan. 6!**_** If you finish before hand and want to enter, contact my beta, TEAMEJforeverloveTWILIGHT and have her enter. I will try to come back and post stuff **_**between the Jan. 1**__**st**__** to the 3**__**rd**___**. **

**Also, there will be almost for sure update the following stories when I come back:**

**Those Poor Men**

**CinderBella**

**Brother VampBear**

**A Sad Story**

**What's Next?**

**A Vampire's Daughter**

**Then, if I have the time, I may also:**

**Add a "sequel" to Alice Can't Have Cotton Candy**

**Add a Chapter to Alice's Niece**

**Start a sequel to "My Cousin, The Vampire"**

**A new chapter for U R SOOOOOO DEAD**

**So I have a lot on my plate. After my break, **_**DO NOT EXPECT 6 OR MORE STORIES TO BE UPDATED IN A DAY/WEEK!!!!! **_**I'm gonna try my best after my break to bring you 3 update a week, maybe more if you're lucky (and my teacher don't give me too much H/W…).**

**You Favorite Twird (Hopefully?)-**

**Trish**

**P.S. PLEASE DON'T YELL/FLAM ME FOR THIS A/N! I though you all would like to know what to expect instead of wondering "Is she dead? Did she make her beta mad and get pushed off a plane?"**


	8. Bad Feeling

**Chapter Seven: Bad Feeling**

**Hey guys, I'm back!!! Did you miss you favorite Twird and her super awesome beta? Yeah, well, get down the page and READ!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Trish: I'm bored.  
Ash: Me too.  
Emmett: Me three.  
Alice: Want to go egg Newton's car!?!?!?!?  
Trish: Hale Yeah!!!  
Jasper: Ok, but you don't own Twilight!  
Ash: FINE....  
Trish: .....For now  
Ash: Indeed!**

**BPOV:**

Man, school sucks! With all the gossip, I would hate to have Edward's power! I slowly walked up to Emmett and patted him on the back. He gave me a confused look.

"You deserve it, how many time have you been through this horribleness otherwise known as high school while maintaining your sanity??" I asked him, hoping to unlock the key of the world. He looked at me with a creepy smile.

"Who said we're sane?" He asked. I gave him a look. "Fine, lots and lots fantasies, many of which contain killing teachers and bombing homework inventers." He explained. Hm, I'll have to try this myself.

We all hopped into the cars we arrived in. As we got closer to the Cullen house, I got this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I just ignored it, thinking it was from my bad day.

We soon pulled up to the house. I went into the house and Alice grabbed Nessie from my arms, setting her in Esme's before dragging me and Rosalie into her room. She began to go on and on about some fashion show in Paris that she wants us to skip school for.

After a bit, the feeling in my stomach returned. It was a strange gut feeling. I made me feel like something in the world wasn't right. Like something in the world had changed. It definitely wasn't for the better. It made me scared.

After a while Alice realized I wasn't listening. I saw she was going to yell at me but, she stopped when she saw my face. She studied it for a second. Rose did as well and gasped. We both turned to her.

"You have the same look on your face as Alice does after a bad vision!" She exclaimed. There was a knock on the door. Rose opened the door to show her other family members. They nodded to show that they heard what Rose said and looked at me to explain it.

"Well, I have this strange feeling that something isn't right. Like something big in life has just been changed. I don't know how to explain it. It really scares me, every gut feeling I've had since becoming a vampire has turned true." I told them, not liking being afraid.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I lifted my head to see Edward. He gave me a small smile to show everything was alright. I returned it with one of gratitude. I glanced at the others in the family were exchanging looks. I raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. Super evil secretive pixie.

"So, is there anything I can do?" I asked everyone. Alice and Edward shared and look. I glanced at them both before Alice answered.

"I think the only thing you can do is wait it out and prepare for the worst. If it turns out to be nothing, it's better than not being ready at all." She explained with slight pain in her eyes. I was curious but knew she wouldn't be able to talk about it. I decided to change the subject.

"So are we going to get Jessica of what?" I asked.

"Jessica?" Esme asked rocking Nessie. I then saw my chance to not get in trouble.

"She is this horrible girl Esme! She came up to me for no reason and accused me of sleeping with the boys, than called B word in front of Nessie!!! After that she called Nessie the other B word! We have to retaliate for my poor baby!!" I said, making my voice crack at all the right parts.

"Oh my! The girl…. You do what you must, but no killing!" Esme said walking away. Everyone gaped at me.

"You just got us permission to do whatever we want to someone we all hate and deserves so payback! Up high sister!" Emmett said and we high fived.

"Girl, you got magic powers! You need to use them against Carlisle to have him let us skip!" Alice said hyperly.

"Maybe later, can we go hunt?" I asked. They all nodded and we ran out of the room. I tried to get my mind off of it but, it kept going to the feeling. What does it mean? What has changed?

**What do you think? A little slow chapter but it's important! Who thinks they know the feeling? I gave you a hint three times! If you get it EXACTLY RIGHT I will pm you and give you a small prize!!**


	9. grrrrrrrrrrr

Hello world of readers! I'm sorry to have to do this but, I know you guys want me to update! I would love to update but, my computer broke about two weeks ago and I lost all my6 stories so I must start over the new chapters. It'll be a while before I update again so sorry!

One thing though, I'm really disappointed with my contest, only one point for each one. I'm sorry everyone, but it looks like my contest is a dud.

See you when I'm done rewriting everything!!!!


End file.
